Little Red Balloon
by hawkflyer667
Summary: Tiny little fluff oneshot that my friend forced me to write to see if I could accomplish it. Danny rescues a balloon for a little girl and gains a couple supporters in the process. Cute, fluffy, short, not my usual drabble.


**Alright. Honestly, i have no idea where this little oneshot came from. Actually, i do! My friend challenged me to write a small short story that consisted of no blood, gore, pain, or death. No angst in general. She challenged me twice. The first time I failed, and it ended up being full of emotional angst and a fight to the death. =) Oops. **

**This one, on the other hand, was writted fully by my fluff muse, who never shows her face unless I'm really really trying. This little story didn't take me that long to write, but it was slightly difficult not making someone kill the little girl at the end.... *guilty look***

**I'm writing small oneshots to break writers block on Labyrinth, and my other stories. Yeah, i have no idea what to write, any ideas send them along in a review! =)**

**Don't own DP, as much as it pains me to say it. **

Little Red Balloon:

I soared through the air, embracing the joy of flight. To be able to lift off and just…hover, with no strings attached, is the greatest freedom. I had just finished fighting Skulker, and the Thermos on my back was thumping through the wind. My shoulder was a bit burned, but it was nothing to worry about. It was a brilliantly sunny June day, and the warmth of the sun soaked into my body like a blanket. My mind drifted in and out of sleep, floating here on a cloud, until something broke my concentration.

That…something…was in a form of a bright red balloon floating up past my face. I recoiled in shock as it bumped into me on it's way into the heavens. I weaved around it, watching it float. The poor kid who lost this.

"MOMMY!" A piercing scream split the peaceful atmosphere, and I was at attention immediately, scanning the ground for the problem. There. There was a small girl, about five years old, with dark brown hair and brown eyes in a little pink dress, holding her mom's hand and screaming and crying. The father was also standing there, trying to be helpful, holding the stroller.

"What's wrong, baby?" The mom asked, pleadingly.

"My…balloon!" the girl cried.

"I told you not to let go of it, honey. Come on, its time to go home." The mother replied and started leading the hysterical little girl away, the father following. I glanced up at the balloon, which was spiraling above my head. I _was_ trying to make a good impression on the people in the town. I wanted to be known as the hero everyone could look up to, not the villain.

In a split second decision I soared up and after a bit of fumbling, I grabbed the sting and pulled the balloon down. I drifted lazily down to the ground, in front of the family.

The first thing I heard was their shocked gasps, and I saw the parents exchange frightened glances.

"I come in peace, as stupid as that sounds!" I yelped out as the father grabbed me by the throat.

"What are you doing here, ghost? Are you here to hurt my family?!" he growled. I immediately felt respect for the fellow, if he had the bravery to attack a powerful ghost.

"No! Of course not, sir. I'm here, because I couldn't help but overhear your daughter. I rescued this for her." I said, holding out the little red balloon.

The daughter cried out in glee and ran towards me, pushing her father out of the way with her pudgy fists. She tugged on my legs and ordered me to give her the balloon.

The father and mother exchanged another bout of scared looks for their daughter, knowing they couldn't help her if I wanted to incinerate her.

I just laughed and bent down to her level.

"Hello, little one. What's your name? You can call me 'Phantom'." I laughed.

"Lilly!" she giggled and reached for the balloon.

"Can you say the magic words?" I asked, figuring I should try to make sure the girl can be polite.

"Please?" she asked, with a wide-eyed look on her little pink face.

I handed her the balloon, and she laughed and gave me a little hug.

"One second, Lilly. My mom used to do this to me. If you don't want to lose the balloon, let me tie it onto your wrist." I said, and quickly tied it around her pudgy little wrist, not too tight.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantom!" she laughed and ran over to her parents, the red balloon bobbing over her head.

"Bye." I said, giving a jaunty little wave to the parents and started to lift off, my good deed done for now, ready to get back to my lazy flying in the sun.

But that wasn't the case. The dad grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back towards the ground.

"Can we talk to you, Phantom?" he asked, still wary, but polite. I knew I could get away with a quick burst of intangibility, but I decided I should hear the man out.

"Yes?" I asked, lowering myself back down again.

"Why did you do this for our daughter? Going out of your way to rescue a balloon for a little girl, that's…not what we heard about you." the mother stated.

I looked at them, with a smile on my face.

"You were misinformed. I'm not evil, no matter what people say. I'm all for protecting this town, and the people in it, and for making sure that my citizens are happy. Including your daughter. The damage to the town isn't intentional." I informed them.

"I believe you." the mother said, and pushed past the protective father. She ran up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek for thanks, and then followed her daughter down the trail, where Lilly was picking flowers.

The father looked me up and down.

"I'll believe you for what you did for my daughter, but don't expect any favors, ghost." he said, and walked over to the other two. They started down the path, and Lilly gave me a little wave. I waved back and floated into the air, back to my peace. I think I just gained a couple more supporters, all because of a little red balloon!

**Does this count as fluff? i hope so. **

**~Hawkie**


End file.
